This invention relates to a portable insulated container, and more particularly to an insulated lunch box which is particularly adapted for keeping food and beverages either hot or cold.
A typical lunch box includes a metal container having a lid hinged to the container to permit the lunch box to be opened and closed. Such a lunch box is not insulated but may include a retainer for retaining an insulated beverage container within the lunch box.
Various forms of plastic insulated containers are also known. For example, Conklin U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,336 shows a portable insulated plastic container having refrigerant gel in the lid to keep beverages cold. Although this container is very suitable for picnics and the like, it is not sized or constructed for the usual lunch box purposes.